lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
GAN-34W
The GAN-34WA / GAB-25MWB Brocakti is a unique VS- the result of combining a GAB-25M Cakti and a GAN-34 Granseed. Heavily armored, quick and powerful, it has access to all the attacks of the GAB-25M (and whatever weapons the GAN-34 had equipped before merging), possesses armor unmatched by any other VS, and can use a variety of special attacks, such as launching its drills as missiles and a giant laser fired from its head. The Brocakti's armor is very powerful and can take a lot of shots, so it's advised to aim at the weak points on its back and treads. Its only real flaws are that it cannot jump and that the pilots cannot exit the VS without separating back into the original Vital Suits. VS Manuals and Attacks In Lost Planet 2, the Brocakti has 2 VS manuals, listed as the GAN-34WA for controlling the Granseed "head" and the GAB-25MWB for controlling the Cakti "body". However, the controls and Special Functions guide for both positions are almost identical. To merge the Granseed and Cakti, both Vital suits must be near each other, with the Cakti in tank form. The players must then move the thumbsticks down and away from each other (think on an L-shaped movement, in addition this means move the thumbsticks outward); if the input was correct, the Granseed will float into the air and the Cakti will raise a pair of arm-like structures. When both players have done this within a short time of one another, an onscreen button prompt will appear that allows the fusion sequence to begin. *The Granseed pilot is responsible for turning the "head" to face targets, while the Cakti pilot is in control of the "body" and is in charge of driving the unit itself. Like the Cakti's tank form, the Brocakti can damage enemies that are on foot simply by running over them. *Both pilots can fire their 2 mounted weapons as normal in this mode. *Players have access to one unique special attack depending on their position. The Granseed emits rapid EM laser bursts while the Cakti can fire its drills as missiles. *Both players must work together to fire the Final Cannon- a giant laser that does massive amounts of damage and possesses a very long range. This cannon can only be aimed by positioning the unit itself properly, which depends on the Cakti pilot. *In the Campaign, the opportunity to make the Brocakti (and earn an achievement/trophy for doing so) appears in Episode 4-3. The Final Cannon has enough power to kill the second Tencale 8 in one shot. Boss Episode 6-2 After fighting off a few waves of GAN-34 and PTX-140R in the NEOS Cannon control chamber, a Granseed and Cakti appear on scene and merge into a Brocakti. They cannot be damaged until they fuse and the Boss Health bar appears and fills on the screen. The Granseed is equipped with Dual Shoulder Multi-Warhead Missile, an EM Laser and a Grenade Launcher making it a very imposing sight and giving it the ability to launch a barrage of missiles at will. Most of the unit's attacks can be dodged or hidden from relatively easily, but its EM bursts will stun your Hardballer in place for a few seconds, making you an easy target. Unlike the Brocakti available to the players, it can drop Buster and Plasma Grenades, making it a much bigger threat than usual. The best way to defeat it is to use EM Laser attacks to paralyze it followed by any short-range attack to its back plating. Having multiple players surround it is quite helpful, as most of its attacks can only hit one target at a time. GAN-34WA / GAB-25MWB GAN-34WA / GAB-25MWB